The Other Saturday
by Tiryn
Summary: The bar works, granted, but does my memory? Will it ever return to me? Will I ever found out who I am, despite these two 'innocence' calling me Lady Alexandria? Who am I?
1. Prologue: Who Am I?

Tiryn: yeah, I know, but I love setting up new stories XD This one is SO going to be on my top five lists of favorites that I have made =D

I do not own any of the d. grayman characters, Rosio, or Vyral (I think I spelled that wrong...) Rosio belongs to Akiho13 and Vyral belongs to a friend who has yet make an account (Grrrrrr...) Now, enjoy this insanely funny story *evil laugh here*

But first, some sad parts to go in...

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Other Saturday<em>**

**_Prologue_**

**_Who Am I?_**

* * *

><p>Stumbling through the alley, holding my right eye, I realized something; I didnt know who I was, or how I got here. I looked down at myself, seeing myself as a blood-soaked young woman from my of view. My left hand was supporting me by dragging me along the wet stone wall. I slowly took my right hand off of my face.<p>

Well, at least I could see out of it; so why was I holding onto it?

I accidentally tripped. I braced myself to hit the pavement, but I was caught by two pairs of thin, yet strong, arms.

"You must be careful, Lady Alexandria, or you might get yourself more injured than you already are." The voices were different, yet the same. Looking up, I saw two completley different women about a year younger than me.

The one to the left of me was wearing a white dress that was torn up and oozing some green sparkly stuff that was slowly disappearing somewhere. Her boots were covered with the same stuff. I also noticed that they were also completely white. Her hair was short and a shockingly white color. Her left eye was completely white with black flecs in them and her other eye was covered in green ooze, so I couldn't see what it looked like. I heard a little tingle, and my eyes spotted a golden bell on a white collar around her neck.

My eyes traveled over to the other woman. She was wearing all black; like a black leather jacket, tight black shirt, tight black shorts, black army boots, and long black hair that was matted down, like the rest of her clothes in certain spots. Around her neck was a black cross with a red ruby in the middle of the cross. Her left eye was black with white flecks. When I looked to see her other eye, it was also covered in green ooze that was slowly disappearing.

"Where..." I chapped my lips. My voice was harsh and sounded like it was just done screaming its heart out. "Where am I?" The one in white looked paniced before turning to the one in all black.

"Rodrina-san! She doesn't remember anything! Like the fight and how's she's a general and-" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. The black dressed one, now known as Rodrina, glared at the white one.

"Shut up, will you?" She hissed out. "Lady Alexandria is injured and she needs immediate medical attention." The white one nodded her head before taking in a deep breathe of air. Rodrina sighed before helping me up and letting me walk a few steps while she talked. "Do you truly not remember anything, Lady Alexandria?"

"Who's Lady Alexandria?" I asked, turning to see a pained look shoot across Rodrina's face.

"You are Lady Alexandria." I was shocked to be addressed by a high title.

"Why do you call me that? And who are you? Why is there green ooze coming out of you?" And I continued with the barrage of questions, with Rodrina answering each one as calmly as she could before she could ask anything.

"Do you remember who we are, Lady Alexandria?" I narrowed my eyes at the white one, being since she was the one that asked the question. I concentrated on her face, willing for a name to pop up. And one did.

"Your name's Angelica, isn't it?" She giggled.

"The one you gave me, yes. She," she pointed to Rodrina. "is who you named Rodrina. We are your innocence."

"Innocence?" I tilted my head a bit at the reverance of the word. Rodrina sighed.

"Everything will be explained later; for now, you need medical attention. Let's go; Angelica, get the other side of Lady Alexandria." Angelica nodded and hefted my arm on her shoulder before they both started to drag me along the alleyway.

I felt... safe with them on either side of me, and happy, somehow, that they were alive.

_'Alive from what, exactly?'_ I asked myself. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask, like what is a general, and how am I one, or how about how they know me, or, more importantly, who am I? I wanted to know so much, but I knew that I would have to wait for answers to come to me. It's going to be a long time before I do get my answers, though.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>I would like to see some reviews for this XD I do hope you enjoyed this, Akiho13, cause it's going to be more interesting from here on out :)<span>**_


	2. 1: One Memory At A Time

Tiryn: Okay, I now know how to spell my other friend's character's name now XD It's Iviryl, not Vyral! I'm sorry! Oh, I don't own D. Gray-man, Rosio, or Iviryl at all! All I own are my characters! Also, the idea of the bar belongs to both Akiho13 and You mock I bite, who owns Iviryl XD She got a profile! *does a happy dance*

Read on, my dear readers XDDDD

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Other Saturday<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**One Memory At A Time**_

* * *

><p>"Mm-hm, and what happened next?" I was scratching words in one of my many blackmail books that I had. The book that I currently had was the only one that I had for the man in front of me, with the last name that started with a 'B'. I learned that being organized was one of the many habits that I had, including the habit of blackmailing people. The man then collapsed onto the floor, put out from the alcohol I gave him. I also apparently have a knack for making 'special concoctions.'<p>

AKA: alcohol.

Trust me, I have no idea on how I could do it so easily. I probably have a brother or something that drinks.

At that thought, a memory popped into my head. It was me and a man with choppy red hair and a white mask on the right side of his face.

"_Come on, Onee-san, take a drink!" I was looking up at the man. I looked to be about sixteen with longer hair, and I looked to be one good-looking teenager if I do say so myself._

_The older boy looked at me sideways then looked away quickly. "No, Sabrina." I smirked. He was breaking down. There were three things he would never deny and would always love: booze, women, and me._

_I shoved the cup in his face. "It's goo~d." I taunted. He shook from the self-restraint, then let himself go and decided to take a drink._

I snapped out of the memory. So I do have family. I smiled. This was a cause for celebration. I jumped onto my bar and yelled, "Alrighty then, free drinks for everyone!" There was a great cheer from the drunks. I smiled and got to work.

That memory was the third one that have come to me. The first memory was of my parents, and the second was the first meeting of my two weapons, Angelica and Rodrina. I was a little girl running around when I bumped into them. They were the same age as me and stuck by me ever since.

They were also the ones who explained what innocence was and gave me a little bit of information about myself. I was apparently twenty-five years old and was a 'general' of an organization, but they didn't reveal the name or location. They didn't elaborate what they meant by 'general' either. I sighed. Sometimes having amnesia is so much work it isn't even worth it.

I slid down three mugs to some gentlemen that have been leering at me for quite some time now. "Lady Alexandria..." I looked over to see Angelica looking a bit sheepish. I smiled. "What is it, Angelica?"

She seemed a bit nervous but looked up at me anyways. "We've run out of alcohol base." I sighed. Well, looks like I have to break the bad news to the people here. I turned around and yelled, "Sorry, but it seems we have run out! You'll have to come back tomorrow if you want more alcohol!" Groans and protests filled my ears, but I waved them off.

"Oh, stop complaining, now LEAVE!" Everyone widened their eyes and left quickly. I slammed my head on the counter and groaned, "How much is it going to be to get some more out here?"

Rodrina shrugged. "I would say about several hundred yen." I slid down and sat down on the floor.

"Well, it isn't that much, so I think we can get it here in several hours." I got up, despite my aching muscle's protests, and smiled. "Well, let's get started!" Rodrina nodded and went to the telephone to contact my favorite brewery.

"Lady Alexandria-san!" I turned and was tackled by a white blur. I looked down to see that Angelica was clinging onto me, looking at me with her adorable little white eye. "What was your flashback this time?" I raised one eyebrow.

"How do you know that I had a flashback?" Her eyes sparkled.

"You usually don't give out free drinks to the bar unless you have had a flashback, and," Angelica sounded really smartass-y here. "You have a special connection to us innocence."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I looked off into the distance, remembering what I saw. "It was about my older brother." I smiled slightly. "His hair was a bright red and looked like a christmas tree if you looked at him from the front. There was a white half mask on the right of his face. He was also wearing this black top hat on, which brought out the bright green of his eyes." I sighed. "I was offering some kind of drink to him when I was probably sixteen, but he was holding back on me. I somehow knew that he couldn't resist me for long. I taunted him with it until he finally broke and took a drink." I shook my head. "I don't remember anything beyond that, but I get this feeling that it was hilarious."

I finally turned to look at Angelica and was startled to see both Rodrina and Angelica were enraptured with what I was saying. I raised my eyebrow, crossed my arms, and pointedly looked at them. Rodrina widened her eyes and quickly went back to cleaning up the bar. Angelica, being the cute little dunce she was, blinked her big white eye and just sat there, obviously waiting for something.

"Well? Aren't you going to help Rodrina?" Angelica finally got the point and skipped off to wipe down the tables. I sighed and leaned against the window, watching as rain slowly started to come on down into the small, sad world everyone lived in today.

Through all of the haziness was an empty street, something that saddened me for a reason. I fiddled with the chain that connected my lip ring to my choker, hopelessly waiting... for what? Did I always wait like this during the rain?

My eyes finally caught sight of a single figure standing in the rain. His skin was a dark grey color, but it suited him none-the-less. His top hat did little to help sheild his face from the rain, since his face seemed to be staring straight up at the window I was at. His deep, amber-golden eyes captivated me, but that was the only thing I could clearly see as the rain got heavier. When I blinked, the man was gone. I felt strangely happy and sad at the sight of the man, but the sadness was caused by him leaving...

I banged my forehead against the window softly. Why did I have to be (somewhat) memory-less? It hurts like a bitch not to know.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>I'm guessing you all want to know what's going on and end the suspense, right? Well, you're just going to have to wait a while *evil laugh* Ah, I'm so cruel<span>**_

_**Shout-outs!**_

akiho13 _**Aren't you glad I did? I thought I did well. And thank you ^.^**_

Neil **_Honestly, I laughed when I first read your review, but thank you. Hope you like what I did so far :)_**

**_Well, please review; it fuels the imagination XD_**


End file.
